Los amantes de las dos aerolíneas
by PoltergeistAirlines
Summary: Volaris y Aeroméxico, dos aerolíneas rivales, dos tripulaciones distintas, una pareja inesperada... y un mirón de Interjet.


**Los amantes de las dos aerolíneas.**

**Narrado por un empleado de Interjet.**

Eran ya las siete de la noche, debía estar en la puerta tres. Preparaba mis cosas para dar anuncio al vuelo, pero no puedo dejar de ver algo extraño. A esa hora, había dos tripulaciones llegando, los ubicaba, una era de Aeroméxico, la otra era de Volaris. Iban a parar a mis extremos ese par de vuelos. Entre tanta gente me quedaba hipnotizado por dos únicas personas, como si ellos se empeñaran a presentarme una función solo para mí.

Vi a mi compañero ir a recibir el vuelo y era el momento de dar el anuncio. -Damas y Caballeros, buenas noches, anunciamos a los pasajeros del vuelo Dos Treinta y nueve de Interjet con destino a la ciudad de Monterrey que en 20 minutos iniciaremos el abordaje.-

Volví a perder mi vista en la escena, había una primer oficial de Aeroméxico y un sobrecargo de Volaris, los protagonistas de esta historia luego escuché un anuncio -Salida del vuelo: Aeroméxico Siete Ocho Cuatro, con destino: Los Ángeles California, favor de abordar por la puerta: Cuatro- Y la primer oficial se despedía del sobrecargo, luego otro anuncio- Salida del vuelo: Volaris Nueve Uno Cuatro, con destino: Los Ángeles California, favor de abordar por la puerta: Dos- Y el sobrecargo se marchó a su respectivo vuelo.

Esta historia tiene menos de un mes que la he presenciado, y diario era la misma rutina, yo llegaba a abordar el vuelo 239 y llegaban esas dos tripulaciones, y siempre eran esas mismas dos personas para el mismo tramo que realizaban. Uno al vuelo 914 y otro al vuelo 784, los veía a ambos tan... extraños, las dos tripulaciones se cruzaban en una intersección imaginaria y no se chocaban, solo la primera oficial y el joven sobrecargo, quienes se miraban con amor, pasión, tristeza y nostalgia.

Hoy martes llegué temprano, no tenía más actividades que abordar el vuelo 239 a Monterrey, estaba a la espera de la misma escena, tenía curiosidad, era casi pervertido ver una escena mágica de la que nadie se había percatado. Volvió a pasar, estaba en la puerta tres y otros empleados de las respectivas aerolíneas estaban en puertas dos y cuatro.

Luego, vi llegar al sobrecargo, lucía nervioso, luego se acercó a la primer oficial, se veía tan alegre como siempre, ella corrió hasta el joven, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un buen rato, parecían horas, esperaba a que algo sucediera. Luego pasaban varias personas sin detectar esto, en una tienda cercana había una canción que conocía, Los Amantes del Círculo Polar. Ambos parecían que trataban de bailar frente a mí, empezaron con los pasos tal como si fuese un vals.

Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, un dos, tres, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, a ritmo lento y compás de una breve canción, la sala de abordaje se veía tan iluminada, como una gran salón de baile, ellos se tomaron de las manos y bailaban, giraban, sonreían, creo que se amaban, Todo iba tan lento, no me percataba que mis compañeros me hablaban, el avión llego y debía iniciar el abordaje. Comencé a hablar sin dejar de mirar la mágica escena. -Damas y caballeros, buenas noches, mi nombre es Rodrigo Vallejo, en nombre de Interjet anunciamos el abordaje del abordaje del vuelo Dos Treinta y nueve con destino a la ciudad de Monterrey, favor de acercarse a la puerta número tres.

Debía empezar a trabajar, registrando el ingreso de cada uno de los pasajeros, iba uno a uno avanzando, en cada oportunidad podía ver a la pareja, estaban dejando de bailar, ya solo faltaban doce pasajeros por abordar. -Último aviso a los pasajeros del vuelo: Interjet Dos Tres Nueve, con destino: Monterrey, favor de abordar URGENTEMENTE por la puerta: Tres- Luego pude percibir lo que se decían al tiempo que se coordinaba con los doce pasajeros restantes. Cada uno era una cuenta regresiva para lo que estaba por pasar.

El joven sobrecargo se arrodillo ante ella

-Doce-

-Alicia-

-Once-

-Adrian-

-Diez-

Ante-

-Nueve-

-Ti-

-Ocho-

-De-

-Siete-

-Rodillas-

-Seis-

-Te-

-Cinco-

-Pregunto-

-Cuatro-

Si-

-Tres-

-Te-

-Dos-

-Casarías-

-Uno-

-Conmigo-

-Cero-

-Acepto-

Por alguna extraña razón sus vuelos a Los Ángeles se cancelaron, oficialmente se prometieron a estar juntos, luego de esa breve felicidad, miraron a su alrededor a los frustrados viajeros, había gente molesta y ambos fueron a calmar a todos sus pasajeros, yo aún debía terminar mi captura de información, de reojo los veía juntos calmando a esas casi 400 personas.

Al día siguiente volví, pero ellos no aparecieron, me parecía pronto que se casaran, no lo sé, esa clase de amor no dura a veces mucho, pero quien sabe, así paso un mes, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco meses y yo no supe de ellos. Los amantes de las aerolíneas no regresaron hasta un domingo, en esos cinco meses no regresaba al vuelo 239, hasta ese día, al llegar vi a una pareja, una primer oficial y ¿Un sobrecargo? Ahora que lo recuerdo, Interjet comenzó a aceptar hombres para tripulación de vuelo.

Temeroso llegué y acomodé mis cosas para abordar el vuelo, eran ellos, yo estaba sorprendido, y empezaron a hablar.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alicia Fernández, soy la primera oficial del vuelo de hoy-

-Yo soy Adrián Martínez, uno de los nuevos sobrecargos de la aerolínea-

-Sí, los conozco, están aquí para el vuelo 239-

Ellos asintieron, yo los invité a sentarse a la espera de la salida del vuelo, uno a uno los pasajeros llegaban y ya estaba todo listo para iniciar el abordaje, anuncie el abordaje y los pasajeros se acercaron, luego activé el voceo -Salida del vuelo: Interjet Dos Tres Nueve, con destino: Monterrey, favor de abordar por la puerta: Tres. Al final del voceo, los vi a los dos, dándose un beso largo, y tomados de la mano ingresaron al A320 que los esperaba. Me despedí de ellos, al final todos adentro, despedí el vuelo, y lo observe despegar por la pista, subiendo, alejándose de la ciudad de Guadalajara, con los ahora Amantes del Vuelo 239 de Interjet.


End file.
